


Make Me Yours - KinkTober - Prompt 1

by BloodyTuesday



Series: KinkTober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Deep Throating, Face Sitting, Inflatable, Kinktober 2018, Klance Kink, M/M, Masks, Porn, Top Keith, Toys, Tying down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: First Fic for KinkTober 2018 - Number 1 - Prompt 1 - Involved Deep-Throating, Face-sitting, inflation, and masks.'Lance tugged lightly on the straps that tied him to the plush chair beneath him. Normally Lance would’ve been struggling to remove himself from being tied down, but this was a special occasion. He has asked for this. He felt the feathered fabric of the mask the covered his face tickle his nose as he jostled lightly in place. From what he remembered, the mask was blue in colour with red feathers sticking out at random areas. And it didn’t have any eyeholes.'





	Make Me Yours - KinkTober - Prompt 1

Lance tugged lightly on the straps that tied him to the plush chair beneath him. Normally Lance would’ve been struggling to remove himself from being tied down, but this was a special occasion. He has asked for this. He felt the feathered fabric of the mask the covered his face tickle his nose as he jostled lightly in place. From what he remembered, the mask was blue in colour with red feathers sticking out at random areas. And it didn’t have any eyeholes. So here he was, wearing nothing but that feathered mask and he could feel his dick strain against his stomach. He was only able to see darkness and he was becoming extra aware of the noises that were everywhere – or so he thought. If he said that he hadn’t cum just by sitting there waiting, he knew he would’ve been called a liar. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the cold sticky substance that decorated his stomach from where he had cum over an hour ago.

Twitching again in his seat, Lance moaned as the toy inside of him rubbed against his inner walls. Normally the intrusion of an object for so long wouldn’t bother Lance but this time was different. The toy was nestled deeply inside of him, but it was also…inflated. The toy had been pumped for a full minute before his partner left and whenever Lance shifts, the huge bulging toy that is nestled inside of him shifts with him and the tip rubs just near his prostate – just a slight tap every now and again as his shifts but not completely, just enough to chase the edge of another orgasm but not being able to reach it.

But he couldn’t worry about hitting that pleasure spot too much, as every so often the contraption that his partner had made would make the toy expand bit by bit. He knew his partner was good at creating things but when he came home to find his partner making a contraption that looked like a sex chair, Lance felt the need to test it out. Which ended up with him in this predicament. With a mask on, inflatable toy that grew as time ticked on, and a need to cum again – with or without his partner. He knew that when Keith came home he would be in trouble – Keith had told him not to cum till he got home – but the feeling of pleasure and need that built up in him was too uncomfortable to avoid.

Feeling the contraption expand again, Lance let out a deep moan and tried to press the toy deeper inside. If he hadn’t moaned so loud and for so long, he would’ve heard the door being unlocked and the sound of a small gasp as the person took in his figure on the chair. Lance continued to try to push the toy deeper, almost shouting as he let out random noises and sounds of ‘please, deeper, please, oh god, Keith.’ Before he could react, Lance felt a hand grip his face and felt the familiar feeling of fingerless gloves against his chin.

“Lance…I thought I told you not to cum till I came home.” Keith’s deep voice stated from somewhere in front of Lance. Lance keened and tried to lean further into Keith’s hand as he pushed down on the toy again.

“Please, Keith, I’m sorry! Felt so good, came when I thought of you being inside, and stretching and please Keith, please, feels so good.” Lance kept blubbering as he rubbed his head against Keith’s hand. Hearing an intake of breath, Lance tensed as he felt Keith slowly undo his arm bindings and heard the sound of the contraption being removed from the inflatable toy. Before he could question, Lance gasped as Keith picked him up and carried him towards the bed.

Lance gasped as he felt his rim trying to close or grip onto something as he was being carried to the bed. He tried to beg Keith to put something back inside of him – only to have the other man shush him. Before he could beg more, Lance body met the soft plush of blankets and pillows that he knew covered their joint bed and he moaned. His body felt over sensitive and he could feel the inflatable toy still inside of him, no longer pumping itself up slowly. Lance gasped as he felt warm breath against his ass and moaned as he felt teeth lightly nick at the area just above the toy.

“Fuck, Lance. You’re so stretched. Are you sure you’re okay? Remember the safe word?” Hearing Keith’s worried but gruffer than normal voice, Lance nodded frantically and tried to find some friction as he pulled Keith closer to him and tried to rub up against the other man’s leg.

“Lance, we need to clean you u-” Before Keith could finished his sentence, Lance jumped up as much as he could with a huge inflatable toy wedged inside of him and brought Keith down for a kiss. 

“Fuck me, Keith. Please. Need you i-inside.” Keith growled as he heard the words leave Lance’s lips and quickly pushed Lance on his back, only to then pick his legs up and bend Lance over so his legs were near his face. Lance tensed slightly as he felt the toy wedge itself deeper and gasped when he felt a gloved hand take the end of the toy. Feeling the air slowly be released, Lance whimpered. It may have felt uncomfortably tight, but it was a good tightness. Feeling the toy be slowly removed from his ass, Lance moaned loudly again and tried to catch any part of Keith with his fingers, trying to grab a hold of something that was Keith as he felt his ass beg to be filled again.

Before he could grab a hold of Keith tightly, Lance felt two hands push his legs away and he felt his body straighten more.

_‘Did Keith not want to fuck me? Did cuming early annoy him?’_

Before Lance could ask, Keith’s voice rang out through the room.  

“Lance. I told you not to cum before I came home. You didn’t listen to me. Do you want your punishment?” Hearing Keith’s gruff voice made Lance nod his head like crazy while saying jumbled phrases of yes and please.

“You’re going to make me cum.” Lance nodded crazily as he felt the other man shift closer to him. Lance opened his mouth eagerly and waited for the other man to thrust into his open mouth.

Suddenly, Lance’s mouth was filled with hard but soft flesh. Lance tried to control his gag reflex as his boyfriend fucked in and out of his mouth. Lance tried to find his own dick to get some release before he felt Keith’s hands grab his and slam them to the bed.

“No.” Hearing the one word from Keith made Lance moan around his dick and Keith reacted by shoving his dick further into Lance’s mouth. Slowly, Lance took Keith’s dick deeper and deeper before Keith started to fuck his face. Lance tried to keep up as much as he could as his boyfriend sat on him and shoved his dick in and out of his mouth. Keith kept fucking into his mouth and Lance groaned as he felt Keith’s hand and nails tense around his biceps and he thrusted his hips up into the air – trying to find friction - as he felt Keith dig his nails into the tender skin under his arms. Keith moaned loudly as he tensed his body and with a shout of Lance’s name, he came deep inside of Lance’s throat. Struggling to swallow all of the cum, Lance tried to slow his breathing down as Keith removed himself from his mouth.

“You did so good, baby. So good. I have a treat for you.”

Before Lance could ask what it was, Lance felt himself be shifted and when he finally realised where he was, he gasped. Keith was laying down under him. Lance’s legs were on either side of Keith’s head straddling him and he could feel his boyfriend play with his ass cheeks and spread them slowly. He heard Keith gasp lightly before a finger tenderly rubbed against Lance’s rim.

“You’re so open for me, babe. I could shove myself right inside of you and you’d be able to take me completely.” Hearing this, Lance started to beg Keith to do just that.

“Fuck me, Keith. Take me. Ruin me. Need you now. Please. You can go deeper than any toy can. Please, baby, please fuck m-” Lance tried to grab for Keith’s face, but before he could continue, Lance stopped and let out a mix between a moan and a squeak as he felt a slap against his ass cheek.

“Quiet, babe. Or I’ll stop.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” As Lance looked down, he saw the small smirk that lit up Keith’s face. Before he could question it, Lance gasped as he saw Keith move slightly and grounded down slightly as he felt something wet lick around his rim. Throwing his head back as he rubbed himself against Keith’s tongue, Lance could only gasp as he felt the wet appendage press deeper inside. But the feeling disappeared quickly.

“Do you like it? Tell me, babe.”

Lance replied by trying to shove his ass closer to Keith’s face and nodding frantically. Hearing a chuckle, Lance almost purred when he felt Keith’s tongue push itself inside of him. Feeling a soft wet appendage inside felt different to feeling a dick, or fingers, or toy inside. It was wetter – obviously – but moved more freely inside of him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Keith’s tongue to somehow press almost completely against his prostate.

_Am I that wide open? Does he have an extendable tongue that I don’t know ab-_

Before he can finish his thought, Lance gasped as Keith’s hands wrapped around his legs and hips.

“Babe, Ride me.”

Nodding and letting out a moan, Lance grounded down onto Keith’s tongue and slowly started to pick up the pace as he fucked himself on Keith’s tongue. Before he could ask if it was okay, Lance gasped as a finger was pushed inside with Keith’s tongue. Both appendages went in and out slowly, before thrusting deep inside at random moments. Lance felt himself slowly hit his peak.  

“Oh fuck, Keith, baby, feels so good, just like that, oh god.” Lance threw his head back and he let himself get pounded by Keith’s finger and tongue.

“Oh, fuck baby, I’m gonna cu- cu- Oh fuck…wait, Keith what?” Lance paused as he almost reached his orgasm but felt Keith remove his tongue and finger.

“You already came once today. You know the rules.” Keith stated as he shifted their positions, so they were laying next to one another - side by side. Both men looked down and saw Lance’s dick strained against his stomach, leaking with pre-cum.

“Seems you enjoyed tha-.” Before Keith could finish, Lance reached around and placed his hand against the noticeable hard on that he knew Keith had. Hearing a gasp, Lance smiled as he slowly reached up with his other hand and removed the mask from his face.

“So did you.” Before Keith could react, Lance straddled him and slowly place himself over Keith’s dick.

“You think that you’re going to tie me up, eat me out, fuck my face, and then make us both go to sleep? Nu-uh, not gonna happen, Kogane.” Before Keith could respond, Lance slammed his hips down and buried all of Keith inside of him. Hearing the deep moan from his boyfriend had Lance bouncing up and down. He moaned as he felt Keith hit the deeper parts of him that the dildo couldn’t reach and felt himself latch onto the new hard heat inside of him. Lance listened to Keith’s moans and gasped as he felt nails dig into his hips as Keith started to join his pace and slam Lance down onto his lap. Lance threw his head back as a gloved hand gripped a hold of his cock and his head fell back as he felt Keith hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Yessss, Keith! Faster, deeper, better, yes yes yes, Keith Keith Keithhhhh.” Lance felt himself moan louder and louder as his boyfriend fucked into him just like he asked. Before he could react, Lance saw Keith move forward and felt himself being bent over. Seeing his legs this close to his face was normal for Lance during sex with Keith, but the slightly rabid look on his boyfriends face shocked Lance. Lance gasped as Keith drove himself deeper into him.

Lance moaned as he felt his boyfriend fill him deeper but he noticed that Keith wasn’t reacting how he normally would. Realising why, Lance smirked before quickly pushing Keith away slightly – earning a cute confused growl – and then flipped himself over onto his stomach and stuck his ass into Keith’s face while pressing his own face into the bed below him. Hearing the deep growl made Lance smirked but his smirk fell away as he felt Keith slam into him from behind. A rough hand placed itself against his shoulders and another fell next to his head as Lance felt Keith slam harder into him. Moaning, Lance leant his head slightly and placed light kisses against Keith’s fingers that were closer to his face as Keith shoved deeper and deeper into him. Feeling himself reach his peak as Keith fucked into him, Lance dug his head deeper into the bed and tried to match Keith’s movements. Lance moaned as each thrust of Keith’s hips was met with his own thrusts backwards. Lance gasped as Keith moved his hand and wrapped it around Lance’s waist, pulling Lance closer to him while also using Lance as leverage to staying upright. Feeling Keith slump forward and start to kiss his neck and shoulders, Lance smirked as both of their movements became more rabid than planned. Feeling his boyfriend twitch inside as he thrusted deeper and rougher, Lance gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his dick. Knowing what was coming next, Lance smirked.

“Oh fuck, cum inside me babe, deep inside, please.”

Hearing the words seem to set Keith off and in seconds, the man moaned Lance’s name loudly and buried himself inside of Lance as he came. Feeling himself being slowly filled up, Lance moaned before he came in sync, his ass milking the last of Keith’s orgasm while he felt the stickiness of his own on his front again, and he knew that Keith’s hand was covered with his cum.  

While they both calmed down, Lance smiled as he felt Keith lift himself up to allow Lance to roll over. As they looked at each other, they smiled and started to laugh slightly. Keith leant forward and placed a small kiss against Lance’s forehead, cheek, and lips before he jumped up and wandered into their bathroom. Lance rolled slightly but winced and waited for his boyfriend to return.

While he was left inside his thoughts, Lance was shocked out of them when he felt something wet and warm start to rub against his stomach. Glancing up, Lance smiled as he saw his boyfriend with a towel cleaning the cum from his stomach.

“Thanks, babe.” Keith smiled down at his boyfriend, before he leant down and kissed Lance on the nose.

“Come on, I’ll carry you to the shower, we need to get me out of you.” Hearing the slight amusement in Keith’s voice, Lance smiled innocently.

“But I always want you inside of me…all the time…stretching me…making me cum…” Lance watched as his boyfriend’s face changed from caring to a mix of horny and annoyance before he gasped as Keith picked him up from the bed.

“We can do that tomorrow morning, for now I’m cleaning you.” Hearing the ‘no changing this’ vibe in Keith’s voice, Lance just smiled and curled up into his boyfriend.

Feeling himself be placed against the toilet seat in the bathroom, Lance played with the towel Keith had placed there as he watched his boyfriend work the shower.

_‘This….this is exactly what I want.’_

Lance smiled as Keith held a hand for him after he got the temperature right. Smiling brightly, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled himself up. Kissing Keith lightly, Lance winked as he made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger as he backed into the shower. Shaking his head, Keith smiled slightly and followed the other man into the shower. With a constant bright smile, Lance kissed Keith lightly as the other man reached around to try to get the cum out of him. Giggling at the feeling, Lance stared at Keith.

_‘Exactly where I’m meant to be.’_


End file.
